


Feuchte Träume

by Philargitta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Outing, Party, Secret Relationship, Sleep, Sleepy Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philargitta/pseuds/Philargitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Dean ist 18 Jahre alt, kurz vor dem Schulabschluss, und genießt die letzten paar Wochen vor dem Sommer mit seinem besten Freund, dem schüchternen Cas. Als Dean über das Wochenende strurmfrei hat, lädt er Cas zu sich zu einem Filmemarathon mit einem unerwarteten Ende ein. Praktisch Porn. Mit ein bisschen Fluff zum Ende hin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean wachte langsam auf. Sehr langsam. Es war Samstag, und Dean hatte heute nichts, wo er sein musste. John war über das Wochenende mit Onkel Bobby Jagen gefahren und Sammy hatte den Abend zuvor bei einem Freund verbracht und übernachtet. Also gab es keinen Grund aufzustehen.  
Dean blinzelte ein wenig gegen die durch die Vorhänge gedimmte Morgensonne. Seine Augen waren verklebt und ließen sich noch nicht wirklich öffnen. Es war eh noch viel zu früh, 8:07 Uhr las Dean auf dem Wecker, der neben seinem Bett stand. Ugh. Er versuchte, seine Beine ein wenig zu bewegen, und bemerkte, dass etwas Schweres und Warmes ihn daran hinderte.

 

„Hey, Cas“ Dean hatte, kaum dass sein Vater mit Sammy aus der Tür verschwunden war, die Schnellwahltaste auf seinem Handy gedrückt und seinen besten Freund angerufen.  
„Hallo, Dean.“ Antwortet Cas nach dem zweiten Klingeln, die Stimme wie immer unerwartet tief.  
„Hast du Lust vorbeizukommen? Für einen Herr der Ringe Marathon? Ich hab Bier und wir könnten uns Pizza bestellen?“ fragte Dean atemlos als er die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer rannte; wenn das heute Abend klappte, musste er das noch einigermaßen in Ordnung bringen.  
„Ehm … warte kurz, ich muss schnell nachschauen ob ich heute Abend Klavier habe …“ antwortete Cas und es raschelte kurz.  
„Nein, ich bin frei, wann soll ich da sein?“ Dean konnte Cas‘ Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören; ihre Filmenächte waren immer sehr – witzig.  
„Gut, halb acht? Ist das ok? Du kannst hier schlafen, mein Dad und Sammy sind nicht da, also kannst du dein Auto in der Einfahrt stehen lassen…“  
„Ok, klar. Bis dann“ Dean mochte es, Cas mit seiner Stimme lächeln zu hören und konnte sich selbst kaum ein fettes Grinsen verkneifen.  
„Bis später, Cas.“

 

Es war ein Bein. Eher gesagt, zwei Beine, die sich um die seinen geschlungen hatten. Dean war ein wenig verwirrt, bis langsam seine Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Ach ja. Der Herr der Ringe Marathon. Cas war, wie immer, etwas verspätet gekommen, hatte aber mit einem Blick des Triumphes eine Flasche Captain Morgan zur Begrüßung präsentiert und war grinsend ins Haus gegangen, als ob es das seine wäre.

Dean und Cas waren jetzt schon seit über 3 Jahren befreundet. Es hatte am Anfang etwas gedauert – sie waren immerhin seit Jahren in der gleichen Klasse gewesen – aber letztendlich hatte sich Dean mit dem nerdigen Typen mit den dunklen Haaren und fast schon unnatürlich blauen Augen angefreundet, den er jetzt seinen besten Freund schimpfte. Dean war ehrlich froh, dass sie zusammen dieses Projekt in Englisch hatten machen müssen, ansonsten hätte er niemals die aufregende, witzige und unglaublich intelligente Seite des schüchternen schmalen Jungen kennen gelernt. Als Dean herausfand, dass sie beide Herr der Ringe und Star Treck vergötterten, war es keine Frage mehr gewesen, dass Cas Deans Freund geworden war.

Cas hatte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen gekickt, sich mit der Flasche im Schoß auf das Sofa fallen lassen und hatte ihn schief angegrinst, die Haare noch etwas nass von der Dusche.

 

Dean bemerkte, dass er nicht nur den Kraken Beinen zum Opfer gefallen war, es war auch ein Arm leicht um seine Taille geschlungen, die Hand flach an seiner Brust. Dean verdrehte die Augen, musste aber ein wenig grinsen. Wirklich, kuscheln? Cas war so ein Mädchen.

 

Nachdem sie das Sixpack Bier getrunken hatten und mit dem zweiten Film angefangen hatten, kam endlich die Pizza. Dean und Cas aßen sie unzeremoniell auf dem Fußboden vor dem Fernseher, tranken Bier und blödelten herum, warfen sich Insiderwitze zu und nickten zufrieden, wenn die passenden Antworten kamen.  
Als der Abspann von Die Zwei Türme lief war es stockdunkel draußen und sie hatten sich durch die erste Hälfte des Schnapses getrunken. Sie lagen gemütlich auf dem Sofa, jeder den Kopf auf einer Sofalehne und die Beine über denen des anderen, und philosophierten über Gott und die Welt.

„Dean?“  
„Hmm?“ summte Dean, zufrieden, mit dem Abend und sich selbst.  
„Fragst du dich manchmal … Fragst du dich manchmal, ob das alles ist? Also, was du denkst? Oder ob es … Ich mein, weißt du, kennst du dieses Gefühl, wenn du eine neue Sichtweise entdeckst, und du auf einmal … auf einmal vieles anders siehst? Und dir denkst ‚wow, wie konnte ich denn ohne diese Sichtweise leben? ‘ ?“  
„Ähm … naja. Ich weiß nicht?“ Dean dachte sich, sie sollten jetzt mal langsamer mit dem harten Alkohol machen, wenn es jetzt schon zu solchen Fragen kam. Nicht dass er tiefsinnige Gespräche mit Cas nicht genauso schätzte wie das Rumgeblödle.  
„Ich meine damit, dass ich denke, dass ich … mehr … offen sein möchte? Also, in Bezug auf die Welt? Auf Menschen?“ setzte Cas nach, ein Versuch, sich zu erklären, schweifte aber zum Ende des Satzes ab und spielte mit dem Glas in seinen Händen während er zur Decke hochschaute.  
„Oh … wow. Ja. Ähm, ja. Du hast schon recht …“ sagte Dean zögernd, nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Captain Morgan. Ugh, es war eigentlich wirklich genug.

 

Dean versuchte sich umzudrehen, aber als er sich zu viel bewegte, stöhnte Cas unzufrieden auf und nestelte sich enger an Dean ran. Dean verdrehte wieder die Augen, auch wenn niemand da war, um es zu sehen. Dass Cas immer so auf Körperkontakt ging wenn er betrunken war. Dean ergab sich aber bald seinem Schicksal und seufzte. Es war eh noch viel zu früh um überhaupt geradeaus zu denken. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und fischte die Wasserflasche von seinem Nachttisch, sein Mund war viel zu trocken und schmeckte viel zu sehr nach Alkohol. Hoffentlich würde der Kater nicht zu schlimm werden, betete Dean noch kurz bevor er zurück in den Schlaf glitt.

 

Sie waren irgendwann gegen halb vier Uhr morgens hoch in Deans Zimmer gegangen, und als sie es endlich die Treppe hochgeschafft hatten, hatte sich Dean an den Kopf gegriffen.  
„Shit, Cas, ich hab total vergessen dir die Matratze herzurichten…“  
„Oh … ja, wo ist die denn…?“ fragt Cas, leicht schwankend und leicht lallend, und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest.  
„Ugh … keine Ahnung. Shit, man, ich hab jetzt echt keine Lust mehr noch irgendwas zu machen… Macht’s dir was aus wenn du bei mir im Bett mitschläfst?“ Dean gähnte und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht als er sich die Augen rieb. Seine Arme und Beine waren müde und er konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten.  
„Also, wenn du kein Problem damit hast, klar…“ meinte Cas und grinste Dean an. Dean brach in Gelächter aus und zog Cas mit in sein Zimmer.  
„Ja, genau, versprich mir nur dass du heute Nacht nicht das kuscheln anfängst“ kicherte Dean; ja, er war zu betrunken, und ja, er kicherte.  
Sie hatten sich schnell ihrer Hosen und Socken entledigt und waren ins Bett gekrochen, die Bettdecke war gottseidank groß genug in dem Doppelbett und Dean holte noch schnell ein zweites Kopfkissen aus Sammys Zimmer. Als sie endlich gemütlich unter der Bettdecke lagen, das Zimmer sich leicht drehte und Dean die angenehme Präsenz Cas‘ neben sich spürte, war er schnell in einen dösigen Zustand geglitten.  
Sie hatten noch eine Weile über dies und jenes geredet, leise, Dean auf dem Rücken und Cas auf der Seite liegend, mit seinen blauen Augen, die Dean wenn er zur Seite schaute im Dunkeln sogar noch blitzen sah, immer auf Deans Gesicht gerichtet; und irgendwann waren beide in den Schlaf abgedriftet.

 

Das nächste Mal, als Dean aufwachte, war ihm heiß und er schwitzte. Sein T-Shirt klebte ihm an der Brust und seine Boxers waren viel zu warm und feucht von Schweiß. Cas Arm war immer noch um seine Mitte geschlungen, hatte aber den Griff verstärkt. Er spürte die feinen Haare an Cas‘ Bein gegen seine Wade reiben, und bemerkte, dass Cas sich bewegte. Langsam. Er bemerkte auch, dass er relativ hart war. Naja, es war morgens. Beziehungsweise mittags. Da war das doch normal.  
Dean versuchte, sich aus Cas‘ Armen zu befreien, doch dieser schien noch fest zu schlafen, und die einzige Reaktion, die er bekam, war, dass Cas sich nur noch enger an ihn herankuschelte und den restlichen Freiraum zwischen seinem Bauch und Deans Rücken verschwinden ließ. Dean erstarrte, die eine Hand um Cas‘ Handgelenk, als er etwas Hartes gegen seinen unteren Rücken spürte. Na super. Und was jetzt?

  
Er musste sich irgendwie aus Cas‘ Armen und Beinen herauswinden. Ins Bad gehen. Kalt duschen. Irgendwas. Es war viel zu heiß unter der Bettdecke und der menschlichen Heizung namens Cas um sich geschlungen. Dean sollte jetzt wirklich aufstehen.

  
In dem Moment, als er sich entschlossen hatte, sich aus Cas Umklammerung zu befreien, bewegte dieser sich. Langsam, und unkoordiniert; Cas schlief immer noch. Aber Cas bewegte sich, eher gesagt, seine Hüften bewegten sich, langsam, vor und zurück, suchten Reibung an Deans Rücken. Dean überkam Hitzewallungen, und er erstarrte abermals in der Bewegung, diesmal aus Schock. Sein Schwanz allerdings störte sich nicht daran, dass sein bester Freund sich gerade an ihm rieb, im Gegenteil, er erwachte in Interesse und ging von Halbmast in volle Härte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden. Shit.

  
Deans Gedanken rasten. Wenn Cas‘ jetzt aufwachte, könnte er es vielleicht noch mit einem Scherz abtun. Könnte ihn aufziehen, und fragen, von welcher Frau er denn geträumt hätte. Aber Dean konnte sich nicht bewegen. Oder wollte nicht. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm auf jeden Fall nicht und er blieb liegen, viel zu gewahr des warmen Körpers hinter ihm, dem Arm um seine Mitte, dem Knie, das sich zwischen seine Beine geschoben hatte.

  
Cas seufzte auf, bewegte sich immer noch in kleinen, sanften Stößen seines Beckens gegen Deans unteren Rücken. Cas murmelte etwas, und Deans Augen weiteten sich in Panik – wie sollte er das denn bitte erklären? – doch Cas rieb nur seine Nase an Deans Hals, unter seinem Ohr, atmete heiß und feucht gegen seine Haut, und zog ihn mit seinem Arm noch näher zu sich, während der andere Arm seinen Weg unter Deans Kopf fand.

  
Dean war hart. Ja, sehr sogar. Und zwar weil sein bester Freund im Traum mit einer sexy Krankenschwester zur Sache ging und sich an ihm rieb. Ohgott. Dean presste seine Augen zu. Es war viel zu warm. Dean schlug die Bettdecke etwas zurück. Er war noch betrunken. Zu verkatert. Noch halb am Schlafen. Horny. Shit.

  
Cas stöhnte leise, und Dean lief ein Schauer über die Arme. Seine Hand kam über der von Cas auf seinem unteren Bauch zu ruhen. Dean hielt die Augen geschlossen. Vielleicht konnte er einfach liegen bleiben und warten, bis Cas fertig war, und sich dann ins Badezimmer schleichen, sich einen runterholen und ganz in Ruhe ausflippen.

  
„Dean“

  
Shitshitshit. Deans Magen verkrampfte sich, war er aufgewacht? Doch Cas hörte nicht auf sich an ihm zu reiben.

  
„Dean“ seufzte Cas wieder, leise und fast unverständlich in Deans Ohr.

  
Cas schlief noch. Und träumte. Von ihm.

  
„Fuck“ fluchte Dean leise und schloss seine Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen.

  
Er konnte mittlerweile Cas‘ Schwanz an seinem Arsch fühlen, Cas hatte sich etwas bewegt um in eine bequemere Position zu kommen. Er rieb über seine Boxershorts, hart und warm. Seine Boxers wurden immer mehr in seine Spalte gedrängt, mit jedem Stoß von Cas Becken. Cas Erektion rieb mittlerweile zwischen seinen Pobacken und er spürte Cas hinter sich erzittern.

  
Dean bewegte seine Hand verstohlen zu seiner eigenen Härte. Er rieb vorsichtig über den Stoff seiner Boxershorts und stöhnte auf als er endlich Druck auf seinem Schwanz spürte. Er war mittlerweile schweißgetränkt, und seine Shorts waren feucht, auch von seinem Penis.

  
Cas bewegte sich wieder, rutschte etwas an Deans Rücken herab und stieß sein Becken wieder vor. Dean sog scharf Luft ein; Cas Penis stieß jetzt direkt an seinen Eingang. Sofort pulsierte Blut durch den starken Muskelring und Dean war überwältigt von dem Gefühl. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sich das so anfühlen könnte. Nach ein paar Stößen spürte er, dass Cas durch seine und Deans Boxershorts durchgefeuchtet hatte, und Deans Schwanz pulsierte hart unter dem Stoff in seiner Hand.

  
Dean hörte auf zu denken. Sein Kopf war immer noch vernebelt vom Vorabend und das Zimmer war angenehm abgedunkelt. Es war zu heiß unter der Decke mit Cas Körper feucht an sich gedrückt um auch nur irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Außerdem … fühlte es sich … gut an. Ja. Heiß. Offensichtlich gefiel es Deans Körper, und er blendete einfach alle Gedanken, die ihm deswegen durch den Kopf rasten, aus. Er wollte nur, dass Cas sein Becken wieder vorschob, den Kopf seines Penis‘ an seinen Eingang drückte, feucht, durch die Boxershorts. Dean lief praktisch schon aus, seine Shorts waren schon komplett feucht unter seiner Hand, und er versuchte vergeblich das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er griff hart um seine Basis, er war schon viel zu nah.

  
Dean schob sich versuchsmäßig ein kleines bisschen zurück, gegen Cas Bewegung, und wurde von einem Stöhnen aus Cas Mund belohnt. Cas hatte seine Stirn gegen Deans Schulter gepresst, den Mund offen auf seinem T-Shirt, das mittlerweile feucht von Speichel war.

  
Cas stoppte seine Bewegungen abrupt. Dean erstarrte. Er hörte Cas scharf einatmen, und der warme, feuchte Mund bewegte sich von seiner Schulter.

 

Dean wagte sich nicht zu bewegen. Ja, Cas war aufgewacht, er konnte es klar und deutlich hören, eigentlich schon spüren, die gesamte Atmosphäre hatte sich von unbewussten, horny aneinander reiben in absolute Spannung verwandelt.

  
Dean blieb ganz still liegen, die Augen in Schock geweitet, das Blut immer noch durch seinen Schwanz und Arsch pulsierend. Er horchte angestrengt nach jeder kleinsten Reaktion Cas‘.

  
Cas Hand unter Deans Hand auf seinem Bauch, spreizte sich etwas, und ließ Deans Finger zwischen die seinen fallen, und schloss sich wieder, Deans Finger mit den seinen verschränkt. Dean spürte heißen Atem auf seinem Nacken, als Cas ausatmete.

  
Dann bewegte Cas sich leicht vor, fast schon schüchtern, versuchsmäßig, und stieß mit dem Kopf seines Schwanzes leicht gegen Deans Arsch, und Dean erzitterte, drückte Cas Hand.

  
Cas zog Dean wieder näher zu sich, winkelte den anderen Arm unter Deans Kopf an und ließ eine Hand schüchtern in Deans Haare sinken, während er noch einmal das Becken bewegte, seinen Schwanz wieder zwischen Deans Pobacken führte. Dean stöhnte auf, und stieß sich zurück, gegen Cas.

  
Sie bewegten sich gegeneinander, Dean versuchte, so gut es ging, sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, war aber nicht sehr erfolgreich angesichts der Feuchte und Hitze zwischen ihnen. Cas presste sich eng an ihn, ließ seine Hand los und schob sie unter Deans T-Shirt, rieb Deans Bauch in kleinen Kreisen, während er, in der Bewegung - es hätte auch aus Versehen sein können - seinen offenen Mund gegen Deans Nacken presste, sein Stöhnen erstickend.

  
Cas hatte Deans T-Shirt hochgeschoben und, zunächst schüchtern, an seinen Nippeln gespielt, als Dean jedoch laut aufstöhnte und erzitterte, mutiger an ihnen gerieben.  
Plötzlich war Cas Hand verschwunden, und die Bewegungen hörten auf, aber nur kurz, bevor Cas‘ Hand wieder an Deans Nippeln war, und wieder sein Becken bewegte. Als Dean bemerkte, dass seine Boxershorts sehr viel feuchter wurden, wo Cas gegen ihn stieß, über seinem Eingang, realisierte er, dass Cas seine Shorts runtergezogen hatte. Dean brachte ein atemloses „Cas“ hervor, als er sich bei dem Gedanken selbst in die Hand nahm, unter seiner Boxers, und anfing, sich einen runterzuholen.

  
Dean war so angeturnt, dass er mit seiner Hand in seinen Shorts versuchte, mit jeder Bewegung, diese weiter runterzuschieben, so dass sie irgendwann nur noch halb seinen Arsch bedeckten.

  
Cas atmete hart aus, seine Zunge an Deans Hals, als sein Schwanz mit Deans nackter Haut in Berührung kam.

  
Es glitschte schnell, beide Jungs waren viel zu angeturnt, als dass sie unaffektiert geblieben wären, und schnell waren die Boxers zu den Knien geschoben.  
Dean verlor sich in dem Gefühl, als Cas‘ harter, glitschiger Schwanz gegen seinen nackten Eingang stieß, zwischen seinen Pobacken entlangglitt. Alles war heiß und feucht, so feucht, und als Cas kurz eine Pause einlegte, um sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, wimmerte Dean auf, war aber gleich wieder zufrieden gestellt, als er viel, sehr viel nackte Haut an seinem Rücken und Arsch spürte.

  
Cas Bewegungen waren ungleichmäßig geworden, er spürte Cas schwer gegen seinen Nacken atmen, die Zunge immer noch feucht und heiß gegen seinem Hals, saugend. Er war selbst auch schon viel zu nah am Kommen – aber wer konnte ihm dafür Vorwürfe machen, er war schließlich doch erst 18 und das alles war verdammt heiß.  
Es war viel zu warm, sie beide schwitzten Liter an Schweiß aus und alles glitschte, Dean war gleichzeitig bis zum Reißen gespannt und unglaublich relaxed. Er wollte einfach nur Cas spüren, noch mehr, noch mehr.

  
Cas bewegte sich jetzt nur noch in kleinen Bewegungen, stieß mit dem Kopf seiner Erektion immer und immer wieder gegen den glitschigen Eingang Deans. Dean spürte sein Loch sich anspannen und relaxen, und gehorchte seinem Körper, der mehr, mehr, mehr wollte. Er stieß sich nach hinten gegen Cas, der aufstöhnte, und Deans Hüfte festhielt, als er kurz stoppte, um sich zu sammeln.

  
Cas Hand verschwand von seiner Hüfte und er spürte seinen Schwanz gegen seinen Eingang.

  
Diesmal presste Cas weiter, wich nicht wieder zurück, und Dean entspannte sich so gut es ging, er wollte mehr, und Cas gab ihm mehr.

  
Cas presste langsam den Kopf seines Schwanzes durch den Ring aus Muskeln, und Dean kam fast schon allein von diesem Gefühl. Er drückte die Basis seiner Erektion, um sich zu beruhigen, und versuchte, sich noch mehr zu entspannen. Cas bewegte sich langsam, ganz langsam, und bis auf ein leichtes Brennen, tat es kaum weh, im Gegenteil, es war unglaublich. Cas Hand hielt sich in Deans Haaren fest, die andere klammerte sich an Deans Hüfte als er sich weiter bewegte, zitternd und kurzatmig.

  
Cas schob weiter und weiter, bis er flach an Dean gepresst dalag, sich nicht weiter bewegte, und vor Erregung zitterte. Dean hatte den Atem angehalten, die Augen zusammengepresst, und hatte sich so gut es ging entspannt. Jetzt lag er in seinem Bett, mit dem Schwanz seines besten Freundes im Arsch und – es war, ohgott, es war so gut.

Cas lockerte nach einiger Zeit seinen Griff um Deans Hüfte und bewegte seine Hand langsam und schüchtern Richtung Deans Erektion, die so hart war, dass es fast schon wehtat. Er griff sie langsam, vorsichtig, und Dean stöhnte auf, klammerte sich an Cas‘ Arm und bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück, testete das Gefühl zwischen vollkommen ausgefüllt sein, und der, eigentlich für einen Jungen zu zarten, Hand, aus. Es war unglaublich. Er stöhnte, und kam schon wieder fast, aber Cas presste gerade rechtzeitig an seiner Basis.

  
„Cas“ wisperte Dean mit gebrochener Stimme „Bitte“

  
Und Cas begann sich zu bewegen, vor und zurück, erst langsam mit kleinen Bewegungen, aber bald schneller und härter. Mit jedem Stoß stöhnte Dean auf und Cas biss ihm in die Schulter um sich selbst leise zu halten.

  
Nach ein paar Stößen änderte Cas seine Position um in einen besseren Winkel zu kommen und stieß zu, mittlerweile war alles so glitschig, dass sie kaum mehr Halt fanden am anderen, und Dean schwebte in einem Zustand vollkommener Erregung, er war so kurz vorm Kommen, und er wollte mehr, mehr, mehr. Mit dem neuen Winkel traf Cas direkt auf Deans Prostata und Dean konnte nicht mehr, die Hand mit den langen, schmalen Fingern um seinen Schwanz und das Gefühl von komplettem ausgefüllt sein brachten ihn hinüber, er kam hart und lang über Cas‘ Hand mit einem atemlosen „Ohgott, Fuck, Caaas“.

  
Cas stieß noch zwei, dreimal hart zu, klammerte beide Hände an alles was er von Dean finden konnte und kam mit einem lauten, gestöhnten „Dean“.

  
Dean spürte Cas in sich kommen, und es ließ ihn erschauern, er spürte das pumpen und pulsieren in ihm, spürte wie die heiße, weiße Flüssigkeit ihn füllte, und es ließ ihn die Nachwellen seines Orgasmus nur noch mehr genießen.

  
Cas war halb auf ihm, halb neben ihm kollabiert, und sie beide atmeten schnell und schwer, schweißüberströmt und viel zu heiß.

  
Sie blieben kurz so liegen, genossen die Nachwellen ihrer Orgasmen und waren unfähig, sich auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen, den Geruch von Schweiß und Sex und Alkohol in der Nase.

  
„Fuck“ stöhnte Cas mi vom Sex rauer Stimme, entwirrte seine Hand aus Deans Haaren und zog sich aus Dean heraus, langsam und vorsichtig, während er Dean mit einer Hand an der Hüfte ruhig hielt.

  
Dean wimmerte über den Verlust des Kontakts und der Wärme, wurde sich aber sofort der Tatsache bewusst, dass aus ihm gerade das Sperma seines besten Freundes heraus tröpfelte.

  
„Fuck“ bestätigte er gebrochen, und drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken.

  
Cas hatte sich auf seine Ellbogen gestützt und starrte ihn mit diesen großen, blauen Augen ungläubig an, die dunklen Haare klebten ihm nass an die Stirn. Er hatte mittlerweile seine Boxershorts wieder hochgezogen, war aber immer noch ohne T-Shirt.

  
Dean schaute ihn an, und konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden, ob er entsetzt war oder lachen sollte. Er entschied sich für ein schiefes Grinsen.

  
„Wusste gar nicht dass du auf Typen stehst“ meinte er mit vom Sex gebrochener Stimme.

  
Cas starrte ihn mit fast schon lächerlich großen Augen an, die Pupillen immer noch von Lust geweitet.

 

„Ähm…“ brachte er raus und starrte weiter, den Mund offen in einem kleinen o.

  
Dean drehte den Kopf zur Decke und atmete tief ein. Er roch immer noch nichts anderes als Cas, Cas, Cas, aber es störte ihn nicht, nicht wirklich.

  
„Ich … ohmeingott, fuck, sorry – shit, Dean, es tut mir so leid, ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, fuck-“

  
„Cas“

  
„Dean, es tut mir so-“

  
„Cas“ unterbrach ihn Dean jetzt mit mehr Druck.

  
„Cas, hör auf. Es ist passiert. Ich … Ich hab dich ja auch nicht gerade, naja, gestoppt oder so“ meinte Dean und wurde etwas rot, was eigentlich lächerlich war, angesichts dessen, was sie gerade zusammen gemacht hatten. Er hörte Cas neben sich scharf einatmen.

  
„Ja… Naja. Ja. O-Ok?“

  
„Ok“ bestätigte Dean und schaute zu seinem besten Freund, der sich zurück in die Kissen fallen ließ.

  
„Fuck.“ Seufzte dieser und rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.

  
„Ja, könnte man so sagen“ lachte Dean ein wenig. Er konnte schon immer besser mit Situationen umgehen, wenn er sie mit Witzen auflockern konnte.

  
Cas starrte ihn wieder an, fast schon anklagend, bevor sich sein Mund etwas verzog in dem Versuch, ein Lächeln zu verstecken.

  
„Weißt du noch, das, was ich gestern gesagt habe? Mit dem, mit dem offen sein für neues und so?“ fragte Cas vorsichtig nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.

  
„Hmhm“ antwortete Dean und rieb sich über den Bauch. Sein gesamter Körper tingelte immer noch.

  
„Naja … ich, ich glaub ich … mag … eher Jungs?“ versuchte Cas, und wurde immer leiser zum Ende des Satzes.

  
Dean drehte den Kopf etwas und schaute seinen besten Freund an.

  
„Ich wollte mit dir darüber heute reden, weil, naja, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher…“ setzte Cas hinterher.

  
„Wieso?“ fragte Dean, den Blick ernst. Er konnte es zwar nicht leiden, über Gefühle zu reden, aber das hier war Cas.

  
„Naja, ich mein, ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin, und das eine Mal Rummachen mit Meg Masters in der 9. Klasse war nicht wirklich … hatte sich nicht wirklich richtig angefühlt. Aber, ich hab mich bis jetzt auch noch nie zu jemanden … sexuell hingezogen gefühlt…auch zu keinem Typen. Außer …“ Cas hob hilflos die Hände und schaute wie ein getretener Welpe.

  
Dean starrte ihn an.

  
„Du hast von mir geträumt.“ Sagte er, und Cas zuckte etwas zusammen.

  
„Du … du stehst auf mich?“ fragte Dean ungläubig und hätte sich sofort schlagen können. Es war ja nicht so als ob sie gerade Sex gehabt hätten.

 

Cas schaute ihn so flehend an, dass Dean seine Hand ausstreckte und ihm zur Beruhigung über den Arm strich.

  
„Ich … Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube. Ich mein. Dean, du bist einfach so … So unglaublich. Und, und du bist mein bester Freund, und ich hab das Gefühl ich kenn dich schon ewig, und du bist immer so … du verstehst mich immer. Und es ist so einfach mit dir, und du weißt, wie sehr ich mich anstelle mit sozialen Interaktionen“ brabbelte Cas los, fast schon wie eine Verteidigungsrede, und er schrumpfte immer mehr zusammen, zog sich immer mehr zurück.

  
Dean hasste es, Cas so zu sehen, komplett defensiv und ängstlich.

  
„Cas, stopp, warte bitte mal kurz, ich brauch nur - ich brauch mal einen Moment“ Cas Redefluss erstarb und Dean drückte mit seinen Fingern auf seinen Nasenrücken und schloss die Augen.

  
Fuck. Er hatte grad Sex mit seinem besten Freund. Allerbesten Freund. Cas, wunderbarer, sanfter, schüchterner Cas. Er hatte noch nie so einen Freund wie Cas gehabt, nie jemanden, der ihm so vertraut war, dass er ihm alles erzählen konnte, und der ihn trotzdem immer noch leiden konnte. Mit dem alles so einfach war. Mit dem er gerade Sex gehabt hatte. Und es gemocht hatte. Fuck.

  
Dean hatte noch nie ein Problem mit homosexuellen Menschen gehabt, er hatte sich nur einfach nie als etwas anderes als straight betrachtet. Er mochte Mädchen, vor allem großbusige mit netten, runden Formen. Aber … Ja. Was aber? Er mochte Cas. Und der Sex war heiß gewesen. Richtig heiß. Und er war in seinem Leben noch nie so hart gekommen.

  
Dean seufzte und beschloss, das ganze sexuelle Identitäten Drama auf wann anders zu verschieben und öffnete die Augen.  
Er schaute rüber zu Cas, der ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen anstarrte, mit diesen lächerlich blauen Augen, den von an seinen Schultern wund geküssten, roten, Mund und dem wirren, verschwitzten Haar.

  
„Oh, oh, es tut mir so leid, Dean, ich wollte dich nicht, ich wollte das nicht unkomfortabel für dich…“ Cas stand hastig auf dem Bett auf, stakste über Dean hinweg und begann seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen, streifte sich hastig seine Jeans über und hatte schon die Hälfte seiner Sachen in seine Tasche gepackt bevor Dean überhaupt realisierte, was los war.

  
„Ich, ich geh besser, es tut mir so leid…“

  
Dean sprang auf und zuckte sofort mit einem Wimmern als ihm ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Hinterteil stach, riss sich aber zusammen und war in wenigen Schritten bei Cas, zog ihn an beiden Oberarmen vom Boden hoch und starrte ihm in die Augen.

  
„Stopp Cas, hör auf“ sagte er, und grinste ein wenig, bevor er ihn zu sich zog und ihn einfach auf die Lippen küsste, chaotisch und schlampig, mit viel zu feuchten und geschwollenen Lippen. Cas Augen weiteten sich fast schon lächerlich weit mit einem überraschten, gedämpften „Uhmhgpf“ bevor er seine Augen schloss und sich endlos erleichtert in Deans Arme schmiegte, ihn mit genau so viel Zunge zurück küsste und seine Hände ohne Umschweife unter Deans T-Shirt schob. Von wegen schüchtern.

  
Dean erzitterte und brach den Kuss, lachte leise und nahm seine Hände von Cas‘ Gesicht, als er mit einem Glitzern in den Augen fragte

  
„Kommst du wieder zurück ins Bett? Sammy kommt erst heute Abend wieder, und …“ ,

  
Cas zuzwinkerte, der ihn mit ungläubigen Augen anstarrte und dann anfing wie irre zu lächeln.

  
„Ja, Dean.“

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Feuchte Träume Part II

Dean stand unter der Dusche und ließ sich das heiße Wasser über den Rücken laufen. Das Shampoo hatte sich schon lange rausgewaschen, doch er wollte sich nicht so recht von der Wärme des Wasserstrahls trennen. Außerdem brauchte er noch ein bisschen Zeit, sich mental auf den heutigen Abend vorzubereiten. Heute Abend war mal wieder eine der großen, legendären Sommerpartys der Talbot Zwillingen Ruby und Bela, und natürlich war er, beliebtester Hotshot der Schule, Dean Winchester, auf der VIP Gästeliste eingetragen. Plus one. Er hatte Bela nicht gesagt gehabt, wer seine Begleitung sein würde. Sie würde das auch schon noch schnell genug herausfinden. Dean seufzte auf und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kühlen Fließen der Duschwand. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich würde er den heutigen Abend überleben.

Der fatale Filmemarathon war jetzt schon über einen Monat her. Dean bereute es nicht, nicht im Geringsten, auch wenn er kurz nachdem „Vorfall“ einen kleinen Gay Freakout hatte.

Sie waren irgendwann gegen Spätnachmittag endlich aus dem Bett gekrochen, Dean mit einem dumpfen, stechenden Schmerz in den unteren Regionen, welchen er aber in Anbetracht seines Ursprungs gern ignorierte, und waren in die Küche gegangen, hatten sich Spaghetti gekocht und sie am Küchentisch gegessen, während sie sich wie blöde die ganze Zeit angegrinst hatten. Nachdem sie sich ein bisschen verlegen „Tschüss“ gesagt hatten, war Dean in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen.

\---

Dean ließ sich auf sein durchwühltes Bett fallen und presste seine Handballen gegen seine Augen. Sein ganzes Zimmer roch noch unverwechselbar nach dem schweren Duft von Schweiß und Sex. Fuck. Was zur Hölle? Ok, Winchester, reiß dich zusammen. Nein, das war kein Traum. Ja, das ist wirklich passiert. Deans Herz klopfte wie verrückt, und er musste unweigerlich loslachen. Gut, er wurde verrückt. Fuck. Nein, beruhigen, beruhigen. Alles ist gut. Er und Cas hatten ihre Freundschaft nur… zu einem neuen Level gebracht. Richtig? Ah shit. Dean atmete tief ein, und nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht, schlug die Augen auf und starrte auf einen Riss in der Decke. Ok. Cas. Waren er und Cas jetzt … Waren sie jetzt, zusammen? Oder war das eher so ein … eine Freundschaft mit Vorzügen? Dean überlegte kurz, überlegte, ob das klappen würde, dass alles weiter so lief wie es vorher war, nur dass sie ab und zu rummachen würden und gelegentlich Sex hätten. Und ansonsten … Waren sie dann beide frei. Oder wie? Dean war sich noch bis gestern Abend sicher gewesen, dass er nach ein paar missglückten Versuchen mit Klassenkameradinnen erst mal keine Beziehung anfangen wollte. Und, er mochte ja Mädchen trotzdem noch. Ja. Aber wenn Cas…

Sofort schob sich die ungebetene Vorstellung in sein Bewusstsein, wie Cas mit irgendeinem Typen auf irgendeiner Party rummachte, sich kurz zu Dean umdrehte und fröhlich winkte, beide Daumen nach oben streckte, mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dean schüttelte sich angewidert und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich klamm in seiner Magengegend breit. Fuck. Das ging also gar nicht. Dean seufzte noch einmal. Er würde das alles hundertprozentig vermasseln. Das mit dem „alles ist so wie es vorher war“ würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht klappen. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Hey“ kam Cas‘ Stimme atemlos aus der Hörmuschel. Dean lächelte.

„Hey, Cas.“ Dean ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen.

„Ähm … ich wollte nur fragen, ob – ob noch alles ok ist? Also, mit uns?“ Dean rieb sich über das Gesicht, musste aber grinsen; Cas hörte sich genau so unsicher an wie er sich fühlte.

„Von mir aus schon … ich hatte noch nicht meinen großen Gay Freakout. Kommt aber wahrscheinlich noch“ witzelte Dean. Cas lachte nervös auf.

„Gut … Weil. Ich… Ich wollte mich noch einmal entschuldigen … wegen dem Ganzen. Es kam doch ein bisschen – unerwartet?“ Dean spielte mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts. Schien wohl so als könnte er diesem Gespräch nicht aus dem Weg gehen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ja, es war unerwartet, aber … Es war – es war ok. Ich mein, nicht nur ok, es war wirklich – gut. Ich fand es gut“ Dean stöhnte auf. Ohgott, er hörte sich an wie ein 12-jähriges Mädchen.

„Du weißt was ich meine. Mir tut es nicht leid.“ Antwortete Dean und hörte Cas erleichtert ausatmen.

„Ich … Ich hatte Angst, dass – Ich will dich deswegen nicht verlieren, Dean. Du bist mein bester Freund, und – und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Also, wenn du – wenn du möchtest, können wir das alles auch wieder vergessen, so tun, als ob das nie passiert wäre-“

„Was?“ fragte Dean entgeistert. Damit hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet, das hier lief grad in eine ganz falsche Richtung.

„Ja, ich mein, unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir einfach - ich mein, wenn du willst, wir können so tun als wäre nie etwas passiert und-“

Dean war kurz sprachlos. Er dachte darüber nach. Cas machte ihm das Angebot für den ultimative Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Klar, anfangs wäre es merkwürdig, aber sicher wäre das bald vergessen. Oder? Eine Szene vom Morgen schoss ihm durch den Kopf; Cas komplett entspannt, seine Haut an Deans, Cas Geruch, wie er ihn angeschaut hatte, als ob er endlich, endlich erlaubt war, seine Zuneigung offen zu zeigen. Cas war so ein Idiot. 

„Das würde eh nicht klappen.“ Antwortete Dean mit rauer Stimme und rieb sich über seinen Nasenrücken. Nach einer kleinen Pause sagte Cas mit leiser Stimme

„Doch. Ich kann es versuchen. Bitte, Dean. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“

„Cas. Ich … Ich glaube wirklich nicht dass es zwischen uns jemals wieder so wie früher sein könnte. Aber … um ehrlich zu sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt noch will. Ich glaube … Ich weiß, es würde nicht leicht sein, aber … Ugh, Cas, hilf mir hier, ich bin einfach nicht gut in so Gefühlsduselei“ 

„Dean?“

„Ok, schau, wenn du … Wenn du möchtest, wenn das ok für dich wäre, könnten wir das so einfach machen. Ich mein, du bist mein bester Freund – und wirst es auch immer bleiben – und wir … machen das andere … Zeug … einfach auch?“ fragte Dean und fühlte sich unglaublich bescheuert. Wie machten das Mädchen nur, die ganze Zeit über Gefühle reden?

„Du – du meinst, dass wir zusam – dass wir Freunde mit, mit Extras sind?“ fragte Cas hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn du damit ok bist? Ich mein, wir können das ja ausprobieren, erst mal, und dann schauen … mehr vermasseln können wir das eh nicht mehr, oder?“ versuchte Dean zu scherzen, und das enge Gefühl in seiner Brust löste sich etwas.

„Ja“ antwortete Cas, die Stimme warm mit einem Lächeln, „Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne, Dean. Alles, was für dich okay ist“

\---

Dean drehte endlich das Wasser ab und trat aus der Dusche, rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch ab und schaute in den Spiegel. Sein Dreitagebart war zwar noch nicht so dicht, wie er ihn gern hätte, sah aber doch ganz gut aus, also zog er sich schnell seine Boxers über und tappte in sein Zimmer. Irgendwas zum Anziehen, etwas was gut aussah. Die dunkle Jeans vielleicht, die etwas enger als seine anderen waren, und ein T-Shirt mit leichtem V-Ausschnitt. Ja. Und natürlich seine Kette mit dem Amulett von Sammy.  
Dean betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel und ging zurück ins Bad um seine Haare zu stylen. Ein bisschen Gel auf die Hand, zwei, dreimal durch seine Haare fahren, und fertig. Dean ging zurück in sein Zimmer, setzte sich auf sein Bett und schaute auf sein Handy. Viertel vor neun. Okay, er hatte noch ein paar Minuten bevor er los musste.  
Er ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen, schloss die Augen und versuchte das unangenehme, aufgeregte Gefühl in seiner Magengrube wegzudenken. Shit.  
Aber er hatte sich ja selbst in die Situation gebracht. Und ein Winchester steht zu seinem Wort.

\---

Cas lag auf Deans Bett, seine Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet, die Augen geschlossen, und das Gesicht entspannt, als Dean zurück in sein Zimmer kam, eine Flasche Wasser in der einen und ein Teller mit Sandwichs in der anderen Hand. Er blieb kurz im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete seinen … betrachtete Cas. Er hatte selten seinen besten Freund so entspannt gesehen, doch kam das in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vor. Dean mochte das. Er balancierte den Teller rüber auf zu seinem Schreibtisch, stellte ihn ab und öffnete die Wasserflasche mit einem lauten Zischen. Cas Augen flogen auf und Dean grinste.

„Alles klar?“ fragte er.

„Hmm“ summte Cas zufrieden und schaute Dean aufmerksam an.

John hatte nur eine Augenbraue gehoben, als Dean verkündet hatte, das Cas an dem Tag wieder nach der Schule mit heim kommen würde, hatte aber nichts gesagt. Er hatte auch nichts den Tag davor und den Tag davor gesagt. Cas war mittlerweile fast jeden Tag zu Besuch, und Dean verbrachte so ziemlich seine gesamte Freizeit mit dem dunkelhaarigen, drahtigen Jungen. Man konnte es ihm aber auch nicht vorwerfen, diese ganze Sache war so neu und so aufregend, das musste man einfach so oft und so viel wie möglich erforschen und ausprobieren.

Dean grinste Cas an und setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett. Es war immer noch merkwürdig, dass er seine Zuneigung gegenüber seinem besten Freund jetzt einfach mit Körperkontakt ausdrücken konnte. Dean hatte aber festgestellt, dass ihm das eigentlich ziemlich gut gefiel. Er musste nichts sagen, kein Mädchenkram erzählen, er konnte einfach nach Cas‘ Hand greifen und mit den Fingern über seinen Handrücken fahren, und Cas wusste, was er ihm damit sagen wollte. Trotzdem war es immer noch merkwürdig, es war eben doch etwas ganz anderes als mit einem Mädchen. 

Cas hatte sich verändert, zwar nur ein wenig, aber Dean konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Cas schaute ihn jedes Mal mit so viel Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit an, mit so viel Freude und Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit, dass Dean es kaum aushielt, und ihn verlegen diesen Blick vom Gesicht küsste, sich vorlehnte, und seine immer etwas trockenen Lippen mit den seinen einfing, damit Cas endlich diese blauen Augen schloss und ihn nicht mehr so bewundernd ansah. 

Cas löste seine Finger auf seinem Bauch voneinander und schob eine Hand in die von Dean, rutschte näher zu ihm heran. Dean schaute herab auf seinen besten Freund und beugte sich nach kurzem Zögern herunter und küsste Cas, zuerst etwas schüchtern; aber sobald Cas seinen Mund öffnete, schob Dean seine Zunge zwischen Cas‘ Lippen und verlagerte sein Gewicht mehr auf Cas, fuhr mit seiner Hand über Cas‘ Hüfte und unter sein T-Shirt.

„Cas?“ Dean löste sich von den trotzdem viel zu weichen Lippen Cas‘.

„Ja, Dean?“

„Hast du…“ Dean rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. Er hatte die letzten paar Nächte über diese Frage nachgedacht und hatte endlich den Mut aufgebracht, sie zu formulieren.

„Habe ich was, Dean?“ hakte Cas mit einem neugierigen Blick nach.

Dean schaute herab auf Cas und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf den Mund.

„Das ist bescheuert …“ murmelte er und stahl sich noch einen Kuss von Cas.

„Sag schon“ lachte dieser, und vergrub eine Hand in Deans kurzes Haar, die andere ruhte auf Deans Bizeps.

„Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, mit … mit irgendwem anderem was zu machen? Also, jetzt? Zurzeit?“ murmelte Dean fast unverständlich und schaute überallhin außer in Cas‘ Gesicht.

„Was? Nein. Wieso sollte ich?“ fragte Cas ehrlich erstaunt.

„Naja … jetzt wo du weißt, wie das geht. Und jetzt, wo du weißt, dass du … Jungs magst. Ich weiß nicht…“ sagte Dean mit einer hilflosen Geste und fühlte Hitze in seinem Nacken aufsteigen.

Am Tag nach dem Telefongespräch an diesem ereignisvollen Tag hatten Cas und Dean sich getroffen, auf dem alten Spielplatz im Park. Sie hatten sich etwas verlegen mit einem „Hi“ und „Hallo, Dean.“ Begrüßt, hatten sich aber schnell wieder in ihren altbekannten Rhythmus gefunden, hatten gelacht und waren Richtung Deans Haus gegangen. 

Das einzige, was anders gewesen war, war, dass Cas viel entspannter gewirkt hatte, und dass Dean die ganze Zeit daran denken musste, wie Cas wohl genau in diesem Augenblick schmecken würde. Kaum dass sie die Tür hinter ihnen in Deans Zimmer ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte Dean Cas mitten im Satz überfallen und zum Bett gedrängt, und nach einem kurzen, überraschten „Hmngpfh“ hatte dieser ihn genauso enthusiastisch zurück geküsst. 

Es war ihnen schnell warm, sehr warm geworden, und die Kleider waren kurzerhand auf den Boden verbannt worden. Sie hatten sich unkoordiniert und ungeduldig gegeneinander bewegt, nach Reibung gesucht, und waren beide nach kurzer Zeit in langen, weißen Streifen über den Bauch des anderen gekommen, hatten schwer geatmet und sich chaotisch und lachend geküsst. In der Art lief es von jeher jeder Besuch von Cas ab; nachdem sie sich bis zum Orgasmus trieben und immer mehr und verschiedenes ausprobierten, lagen sie zusammen verschwitzt im Bett und redeten zwischen langen, zungenlastigen Küssen über Gott und die Welt, beide Hände verschränkt mit denen des anderen und die Beine umeinandergeschlungen.

„Dean. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich keinerlei Interesse gegenüber irgendjemandem anderen Hege. Und ich weiß, wieso du das fragst. Dean, ich hatte dir auch gesagt, dass ich mit allem zufrieden bin, dass du mir geben kannst, und um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich nie gewagt, mir das hier, das was wir haben, zu erträumen. Ich kenne dich, Dean. Ich weiß, dass du von einem Mädchen zum nächsten springst und sie dir alle schnell langweilig werden. Wir sind beste Freunde, und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Aber wir sind nur beste Freunde, eben jetzt mit Vorzügen, aber natürlich hast du all deine Freiheiten, die du haben willst. Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht. Ich bin niemand, der dir sagen kann, mit wem du was haben kannst, oder mit wem nicht.“ Cas atmete tief ein, er hatte die ganze Zeit auf Deans Hand, die mit der seinen mittlerweile verschränkt war, gestarrt. Dean war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen von seiner kleinen Rede. 

„Das kannst du doch nicht im Ernst meinen“ brachte er heraus und starrte Cas entgeistert an.

„Doch. Dean. Du … du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Nein. Du bist mir von allen Menschen, die ich hab, am wichtigsten. Und ich will dass du glücklich bist.“ Mit diesen Worten schaute Cas auf, direkt in Deans grüne Augen, die über ihm schwebten, sein Blick voll mit Zuneigung und Aufrichtigkeit. Dean konnte es nicht fassen.

„Nein, Cas. Das war – Das war überhaupt nicht, worauf ich hinauswollte. Ich … Ich wollte nur“ Dean musste seinen Blick abwenden, er spürte, wie sich die Hitze in seine Wangen ausbreitete und fluchte innerlich. Wieso konnte er das nicht? Einfach sagen, was er fühlte, was er wollte? Verdammt. Cas schaute ihn mit großen, blauen Augen verwundert an.

„Nicht?“ fragte er misstrauisch, seine Schultern spannten sich etwas unter Deans Händen an.

„Nein, ich … Ich wollte dich fragen, ob … Also, ob das okay für dich wäre, dass wir sagen … Naja, dass wir sagen, dass nur – dass nur wir beide was haben? Weil, um ehrlich zu sein, dreht sich mir der Magen um wenn ich daran denke, dass irgendein Idiot dir die Zunge in den Hals steckt…“ Dean wusste, dass er mittlerweile komplett rot sein musste, er fühlte die Hitze förmlich von seinen Wangen ausstrahlen.

„Und … und ich – naja, ich hab, ehrlich gesagt, seit wir irgendwie was haben, an … an niemand anderen mehr gedacht als an dich, und … Natürlich, das wär nur fair, mach ich auch nichts … also, ich will auch gar nicht…“ Deans Stimme erstarb und er fummelte grimmig an seinem Bettbezug.

„Oh.“ Sagte Cas erstaunt, „Oh.“

Dean rieb sich den Nacken.

„Also … du willst praktisch, dass ich mit nichts anderem etwas mache, und du – habe ich das korrekt verstanden? – hast auch kein Bedürfnis mit jemandem anderen in irgendeiner Weise etwas zu machen. Das heißt, du möchtest … eine feste Beziehung haben?“ fragte Cas ungläubig.

„Naja … ich mein, willst du das so nennen? Wir könnten das ja irgendwie so probieren, oder? Also … ja.“ Schloss Dean, nachdrücklich. Wenn schon, dann richtig. Winchester machen keine halben Sachen.

„Ähm. Wow. J-Ja. Ja. Ja, Dean. Wenn es das ist, was du willst, Ja. Ja!“ Cas wurde ganz aufgeregt und seine Augen fingen an zu strahlen. Dean musste lächeln und fuhr mit einer Hand durch die dunklen, wirren Haare des schlanken Jungen. Fuck. Es hatte ihn so richtig erwischt, in der kurzen Zeit. Dean grinste.

„Ok. Ok, also dann sind wir jetzt… zusammen. Ja?“ fragte Dean, immer noch grinsend. 

„Ja“ sagte Cas, die Freude klar ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Gut.“ Grinste Dean zurück. 

Klar, es gab jetzt erst einmal noch ein paar Sachen zu klären. Zuerst würde er es Sammy irgendwie beibringen müssen. Und es hatte auch keinen wirklichen Zweck, es John zu verheimlichen. Ohgott. Dean drehte sich der Magen um. Ohgott. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

„Danke, Dean.“ Cas hatte eine Hand in Deans Nacken, die andere an sein Gesicht gelegt und schaute ihm in die Augen.

Dean konnte die Dankbarkeit und Freude und Aufregung und Furcht und Zuneigung in jeder Silbe hören. Dean spürte einen plötzlichen Ausbruch an tiefster Zuneigung gegenüber diesem nerdigen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit den kristallblauen Augen sein Herz schneller schlagen lassen und lächelte zurück. Doch. Doch, er wollte nicht mehr ohne das hier. Es fühlte sich … richtig an. Dean schwor sich in diesem Augenblich selber, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er sich nicht mehr sicher sein sollte, ob es das alles wert wäre, an diesen Augenblick denken würde, diesen Blick, mit dem Cas ihn angeschaut hatte, die Wärme seiner Hand an seiner Wange, seinem süßen, herben Atem im Gesicht.

\---

Dean öffnete die Augen und stand auf. Doch, er schafft das. Seine Hände zitterten etwas, als er sich seine Lederjacke überstreifte und die Schlüssel für den Impala aus seiner Tasche kramte. Er atmete tief ein und trat durch die Haustür, ging über den leicht verwilderten Rasen im Vorgarten zur Einfahrt, schloss den Chevy auf und setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad. Dean schob den Schlüssel in die Zündung, drehte aber noch nicht herum. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen seine Handrücken auf das Lenkrad, schloss die Augen und versuchte die Panik zu unterdrücken, die drohte, die Überhand zu gewinnen. Er musste jetzt wirklich losfahren, sonst würde er noch zu spät kommen.

\---

Dean stand in der Küche, in seiner Schlafanzughose und T-Shirt, barfuß, und durchsuchte das Küchenregal nach irgendetwas Süßem. Es war halb 11, und Sammy schlief schon lange, also versuchte Dean so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, als er die hintersten Ecken des Regals durchsuchte. Als er endlich ein paar Schokokekse fand, hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und drehte sich zur Küchentür, die offen zum Gang hin stand. John öffnete die Haustür, und als er Dean in der Küche im Halbdunkel sah, lächelte er müde.

„Hey, Dean. Alles klar?“ fragte er, die Stimme genauso müde wie sein Gesicht.

„Klar, Dad. Arbeit war lang heute, hm?“ fragte Dean halblaut.

„Ja, musste noch den ganzen Papierkram vom letzten Monat sortieren, Rufus ist einfach kein Freund von Ordnung“ seufzte John und ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl am Tisch fallen, nachdem er sich die Jacke von den Schultern geschüttelt hatte.

„Wärst du so gut und kannst mir ein Glas von dem Whisky da oben auf dem Schrank einschenken?“ John rieb sich die Augen und stütze sich schwer auf seine Ellenbogen.  
Dean kam dem Wunsch schweigend nach, füllte ein Glas mit ein paar Fingerbreit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und setzte es vor John ab. Dean setzte sich ihm schräg gegenüber an den Tisch, zwei Schokokekse noch in der Hand. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Spannung in der Luft lag, und vielleicht sollte er es einfach jetzt hier hinter sich bringen, und es heute Abend wagen. Kein Moment war wie jetzt.

„Castiel ist ganz schön oft hier, zurzeit“ meinte John etwas zu beiläufig.

„Hmm“ antwortete Dean vorsichtig.

„Ja. Ich denke, er ist ganz guter Einfluss. Soll ja recht gut sein in der Schule, hm? Und ihr … seid euch ja recht … nah. Ist gut, zu sehen, dass du so einen guten Freund hast, Dean.“ John lächelte müde in sein Glas und nahm einen Schluck.

Dean rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Ja, Cas ist echt super. Ich … wir verstehen uns einfach“ Fuck, Winchester. Sag es einfach! 

„Hmm, ich sehe das.“ Bestätigte John und stürzte den Rest des Whiskys in einem Schluck runter, seufzte auf und stellte das Glas ab.

„Hör mal. Du weißt … Ich weiß, ich war nicht immer der beste Vater, und seit deine Mutter… Seit Mary nicht mehr hier ist, ist das alles etwas komplizierter. Und das tut mir Leid, Dean, das tut es wirklich. Und … Du sollst wissen. Es macht mich froh, dich glücklich zu sehen.“ Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er noch ein leises „Egal mit wem“ hinzu und legte eine schwere Hand auf Deans Schulter, drückte einmal kurz zu.

Deans Hals war zugeschnürt, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. War es wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen? Er schlug seine Augen nieder und knetete seine Hände.  
„Danke, Dad.“ Brachte er hervor, und John seufzte noch einmal, stand auf und ging mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hoch in sein Schlafzimmer. Dean saß noch eine Weile in der Küche, die Kekse auf dem Tisch vergessen, bevor er sich vorsichtig die Treppe hochschlich. Er öffnete leise Sams Tür und schlüpfte in das Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders, schlich zu seinem Bett und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. Sammy bewegte sich und wachte mit einem verschlafenen „Hmm?“ auf.

„Hey, Sammy. Alles klar? Sorry, ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht wecken…“ flüsterte Dean und lehnte sich gegen den Bettpfosten.

„Hmm, Dean, alles in Ordnung? Ist irgendwas mit Dad?“ gähnte Sam, auf einmal alarmiert.

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung, ich hab nur grad … mit Dad geredet.“ Dean schwieg und Sam schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ok, und über was?“ fragte er schließlich.

„Über … über Cas.“ Dean spielte mit einem Loch in seiner Schlafanzughose herum. Sam setzte sich auf und beobachtete Deans Gesicht.

„Du magst Cas gerne, hm? Ich hab dich noch nie jemanden anderen als Familie so vertrauen gesehen…“ flüsterte Sam.

Dean nickte nur und fummelte weiter an seiner Schlafanzughose.

„Ich mag Cas auch. Er ist cool. Und er weiß sogar, wovon ich rede, wenn ich ihm von meinen Projekten aus dem Physikkurs erzähle. Und er liest.“

Dean schwieg weiter und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Sammy, würdest du … wenn ich dir sagen würde-“ Dean schweifte ab und schaute angestrengt an die Decke.

„Nein, niemals. Dean. Du bist mein Bruder. Ich würde dir niemals … Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Und glaub mir, ich hab dich noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie in den letzten paar Wochen. Behalt Cas, ok?“ Sam hatte eine Hand auf Deans Unterarm gelegt und drückte diesen leicht. Dean blickte endlich auf und sah seinen kleinen Bruder ihn mit einem unglaublich liebevollen, verständnisvollen aber trotzdem so stolzen Blick anschauen. Dean fühlte sich sofort ungemein erleichtert. Sam erinnerte ihn jetzt schon an Mary, mit seinen Augen und genau diesem Blick.

„Danke, Sammy“ flüsterte Dean und wuschelte ihm durch seine Haare. Sam zog seinen Kopf mit einer Grimasse weg und flüsterte zurück:

„Aber wehe du vermasselst das, dann fülle ich Kleber und Farbe in all dein Shampoo!“

Dean lachte leise und stand auf.

„Ok. Schlaf gut, Sammy.“

\---

Dean ließ den Wagen vor dem großen Anwesen der Novaks ausrollen und stellte den Motor ab. Er spähte zu den dunklen Fenstern hoch und holte sein Handy raus, drückte die Schnellwahltaste und ließ es zweimal klingeln, bevor er es wieder einsteckte. Dean atmete noch einmal tief durch und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze fallen. Du schaffst das, Winchester!

\---

Bela hatte Dean am Pausenhof abgefangen, hatte ihm mit ihrem typischen schelmischen Glänzen in den Augen zu einer ihrer Legendären Talbotzwillinge-Partys eingeladen, hatte ihn mit einem Zwinkern gefragt, welche junge Dame denn diesmal das Vergnügen hätte, als sein Plus One aufgelistet zu werden, oder ob sie endlich auch mal eine Chance bei ihm hätte. Dean hatte die Schultern gezuckt und gesagt „Einfach nur Plus One, okay, Bela?“.

Sie hatte ihn irritiert angeschaut, normalerweise war Dean weniger als scheu, mit seinen neuesten Eroberungen zu prahlen, hatte aber etwas auf ihren Block gekritzelt und ihn nochmal mit verengten Augen gemustert.

„Du wirst mir aber nicht weich, Winchester?“

„Um 9 also bei euch? Sollen wir irgendwas zu trinken mitbringen?“ hatte Dean die Frage geflissentlich ignoriert.

„Nein, nein, für Getränke ist gesorgt, kommt ihr nur einfach. Jo, Ash, Pam, Chuck und Meg haben auch schon zugesagt, so von den Leuten, die du auch kennst. Bring nur gute Feierlaune mit!“ Und damit war Bela mit wippendem, blondem Haar davongeeilt, um ihre Schwester einzuholen, die gerade an ihnen vorbeigerauscht war.

Dean hatte den ganzen Tag gegrübelt, wie und ob er das hinbekommen könnte. Er hatte sich nach der Schule wie immer mit Cas an ihrer Ecke getroffen, und war zur Abwechslung nach der Schule mal mit zu ihm nach Hause gegangen. Cas hatte es irgendwann nicht mehr ausgehalten, und leicht entnervt gefragt, wieso Dean denn nicht still sitzen konnte.

„Dean. Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?“ fragte Cas und legte eine Hand auf Deans, der unruhig mit seinem Stift gespielt hatte. Sie saßen in Cas‘ Zimmer auf dem Bett, und versuchten, einen Plan für ihren Sommerurlaub zusammen zu stellen.

Dean kaute auf seiner Lippe und schaute nervös zwischen Cas und dem Stift in seinen Händen hin und her. 

„Ähm…“ fing Dean an, brach aber wieder ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Dean, ist alles okay?“ fragte Cas jetzt etwas besorgter.

„Ja, ja … ich mein. Bela hat mich heute zu ihrer Party am Samstag eingeladen…“ 

Dean blickte mit einem nervösen Lächeln zu Cas auf.

„Und? Natürlich kannst du gehen, wenn du das meinst, ich wollte eh noch ein Projekt für die Abschlussfeier zu Ende bringen.“ Sagte Cas und wandte sich wieder seinen feinsäuberlich geschriebenen Notizen zu.

„Nein … also, ja. Ich will gehen. Aber ich kann jemanden mitbringen.“ Dean rollte den Stift zwischen seinen Händen, und Cas hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich mein, wenn du keine Zeit hast, oder nicht willst, also, ich weiß, dir liegen so große Partys nicht so, aber … magst du mit mir hingehen?“ presste Dean schnell hervor.  
Cas starrte ihn kurz an.

„Okay … Wenn du willst, komme ich mit. Du musst dich dann nur beherrschen.“ Sagte Cas langsam, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er schob seine Finger zwischen die Deans. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie lieber vorerst mal niemandem von ihnen als „zusammen“ erzählten. Es war einfacher. Und sie hatten eh erst einmal Zeit gebraucht, um alles auszuprobieren, zu erforschen. Doch Dean hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so gut gefühlt wie jetzt mit Cas. Jetzt, dass er Cas ganz hatte. Mit allem drum und dran. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, es nervte Dean mittlerweile, das ganze Herumgedruckse und die Halbwahrheiten, das Verheimlichen. Sammy hatte es mehr als gut aufgenommen, und sein Vater war anscheinend auch okay damit gewesen. Das war das wichtigste. Aber trotzdem, Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass er es wenigstens nicht mehr verheimlichen wollte. Cas gehörte ihm, und das sollte jeder wissen.

„Hmm … Ich dachte, vielleicht, wenn das okay mit dir ist … Wir könnten vielleicht offiziell zusammen hingehen?“

Cas‘ zweite Augenbraue hob sich und er starrte Dean verwirrt an.

„Du meinst … als Paar?“ Cas sah so verwirrt aus, dass Dean auflachen musste und ihn an seiner Hand zu sich zog und ihm seine Bestätigung durch einen Kusses gab.

„Ja. Wenn du möchtest?“

„Dean“ Cas begann zu grinsen, und er brachte seine ganze Freude und Aufregung in dem Kuss zur Geltung, mit dem er Dean jetzt aufs Bett pinnte. 

„Dean!“

\---

Cas öffnete die Beifahrertür und Dean zuckte leicht zusammen. 

„Hallo, Dean.“ Begrüßte ihn Cas etwas atemlos und lehnte sich hinüber um Dean einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken, bevor er sich anschnallte. 

„Hey, Cas.“ Die ganze Anspannung, die sich in ihm aufgebaut hatte, schmolz innerhalb von Sekunden hinweg. Cas sah unglaublich aus. Die Haare noch etwas feucht von der Dusche, das schwarze Hemd über der schwarzen Skinny Jeans etwas aufgeknöpft, und die Augen wie immer unnatürlich blau.

„Fertig?“ fragte Dean und schaute in das schöne, schmale Gesicht Castiels. Cas. Sein Cas.

„Fertig“ bestätigte dieser und seine Augen funkelten in der Dämmerung vor Aufregung.

 

Die Fahrt war viel zu schnell schon vorbei, und bald standen sie nebeneinander Schulter and Schulter vor der Tür der Talbots. Dean atmete tief ein, schloss kurz die Augen und schaute dann seinen besten Freund an. Ok, und los geht’s, dachte Dean sich und lächelte Cas an, der breit zurücklächelte.

Er verschränkte seine Finger fest mit denen Cas‘, zog ihn eng an sich heran und sog seinen frischen Duft ein. Er konnte Cas‘ Puls durch sein Handgelenk rasen spüren. Wenigstens war er nicht der einzige, der aufgeregt war. Er zog Cas noch etwas näher zu sich, schaute ihm nochmal kurz mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln in die Augen, und küsste ihn, kurz aber bestimmt. Dann drehte er sich zur Tür, streckte die Hand aus, und klingelte.

 

Show Time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, meine Lieben! Nach einem aufregenden Sommer, dem Ausfall meines Laptops UND einem Writer's Block habe ich endlich, endlich wieder etwas schreiben können. Ich habe das nächste Kapitel auch schon geschrieben, also keine Angst, wer für den Smutt da ist, der kommt demnächst auf seine Kosten! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen und, ja, danke für eure Geduld! Alles Liebe :)

 

„Dean! Endlich, wir dachten schon du würdest gar nicht mehr auftauchen!“ quietschte Bela, einen Becher gefährlich schief in der einen und die Klinke in der anderen Hand. Ihr Blick fiel auf Cas und Enttäuschung war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

 

„Oh. Hi Castiel. Dean, ich dachte du bringst ein Date mit? Oder hast du mit deiner mysteriösen Kleinen schon wieder Schluss gemacht, dass du Cas mitbringen musstest? Oh man, Dean, wirklich? Wir haben alle schon Wetten abgeschlossen wer es sein könnte…“ babbelte Bela mit funkelnden Augen und einem Giggeln, während sie die beiden Jungs herein winkte und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

 

Die Musik war schon draußen laut gewesen, aber drinnen konnte Dean den Bass sogar in seinen Lungen spüren. Überall saßen Grüppchen auf Sesseln, Sofas oder einfach auf dem Boden zusammen, unterhielten sich und tranken verschiedenstfarbige Spirituosen aus Plastikbechern. Die meisten Gäste waren von Deans Schule, soweit er das in dem gedimmten Licht ausmachen konnte, aber auch ein paar ältere Jungs saßen in einer Ecke und reichten einen Joint herum.

Dean wurde abwechselnd kalt und heiß, sein Herz raste, und er spürte wie Cas nervös seine Hand drückte. Bela hatte sich wieder den Gästen zugedreht und kündigte sie beide mit übertriebenen Gesten an.

 

„Hey, Leute, Winchester ist endlich aufgetaucht, und ratet mal wer sein Date heute Abend ist!“

 

Damit brach Bela in ungehemmtes Kichern aus, verschüttete die Hälfte ihres Getränkes auf den Boden und hielt sich die Seite, während die Gäste der Party sich langsam Dean und Cas zu wandten. Die Gespräche verstummten allmählich eines nach dem anderen und irgendwer drehte die Musik leiser. Die, die sich desinteressiert noch nicht umgedreht hatten, wurden von anderen angestoßen, und mit einem Kopfnicken auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam gemacht, die händchenhaltend in der Mitte des Raumes standen. Bela hatte aufgehört zu lachen als niemand eingestimmt hatte und schaute verwirrt zu Dean, dem das Gesicht brannte

 

„Häh, was ist los … - Oh. Oh, shit.“

 

Belas Aufmerksamkeit war endlich auf ihre Hände gefallen, die Dean und Cas immer noch fest verschränkt hatten. Sie schaute auf und blickte Dean ragend ins Gesicht. Dean war sich absolut sicher dass jeder anwesende auf seinem Gesicht genau lesen konnte was in ihm vor sich ging und sein Herz schlug noch schneller, als ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Langsam fingen ein paar Mädchen an zu flüstern, der Schock deutlich in ihren Augen. Dean Winchester? Wirklich? Der? Endlich dämmerte es Bela und sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

 

„Oh, fuck, sorry Dean, oh shit, ich hatte das nicht so gemeint, ich mein …“

 

Bela schaute sich hilfesuchend im Raum um, aber alle starrten nur wie gebannt auf die Szene die sich mitten im Raum abspielte.

 

„Ähm, ja.“ Dean räusperte sich „Also, hier ist mein plus eins. Das wird ja sicherlich kein Problem sein, oder?“ sagte Dean, nachdem er einen Teil seiner Selbstsicherheit, der noch nicht schreiend weggelaufen war und sich versteckt hatte,  wiedergefunden hatte, in einem Ton, der absolut keine Wiederrede zuließ.

Bela starrte ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an.

 

„Ernsthaft jetzt?“ fragte sie ungläubig, der Hauch eines Grinsens zitterte um ihre Mundwinkel, bereit, in das Gelächter einzustimmen, sobald Dean zugäbe, dass das alles grade nur ein Witz gewesen war.

 

Doch Dean hob nur eine Augenbraue und fixierte sie mit seinem besten wenn-du-was-dagegen-hast-kriegst-du-es-mit-mir-zu-tun Blick. Ein Raunen ging durch das Zimmer und Dean hatte nicht mehr so viele geschockte und erstaunte Gesichter gesehen seit dem Vorfall in der 5. Klasse, als er einen Typen, der fünf Jahre älter und zwei Köpfe größer gewesen war als er selbst, auf den Boden gelegt hatte nachdem er seine Mum beschimpft hatte.

 

„Oh, äh, nee … kein Stress. Wow. Okay. Wow. Ähm, Getränke sind in der Küche. Bedient euch. Cool dass ihr da seid. Du auch Cas.“ stotterte Bela, die Augen immer noch groß.

 

„Danke“ erwiderte Dean mit fester Stimme und schritt auf die Küche zu, Cas’ Hand immer noch in der seinen, während dieser sich auch mit leiser, schüchterner Stimme bei Bela bedankte.

 

In der Küche war niemand und Dean ließ mit einem Stoß die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

 

„Puh, okay, das wäre geschafft. Willst du was trinken?“ fragte er und wandte sich zu Cas.

 

„Ja, bitte.“

 

Dean sah die Spannung immer noch deutlich in Cas Körper.

 

„Hey, alles klar? Ist doch gut gegangen, oder?“

 

„Ähm, ja. Sorry. Ich bin nur echt … aufgeregt. Danke Dean.“

 

Cas lehnte sich vor für einen schnellen Kurs doch stockte auf halbem Wege. Sie waren ja sozusagen in der Öffentlichkeit, und ja, Dean hatte sich gerade auf legendäre Art und Weise geoutet aber wie weit … ?

 

Dean sah das Zögern in Cas Augen und blickte sich rasch um, aber sie waren alleine im Raum, also beugte er sich vor und küsste Cas schnell auf die Lippen und auf die Wange.

 

„Alles gut. Wir leben noch. Also? Jacky Cola oder Vodka-Energy?“ lachte Dean und die Anspannung floss aus Cas‘ Körper, und ein

 

Sie tranken gut den Abend. Mal wieder. Aber sie blieben die meiste Zeit für sich. Dean hatte nicht wirklich was dagegen, und er verstand, dass die meisten erst einmal verarbeiten mussten, was an diesem Abend geschehen war und was das alles bedeutete. Dean Winchester. Schwul. Oder bi? Auf jeden Fall aber mit Cas. Der Winchester. Das waren Neuigkeiten.

 

Nur Deans engere Freunde kamen vorbei zu ihrer Couch in der Ecke und setzten sich zu ihnen. Jo war ein bisschen angefressen, dass Dean es ihr nicht gesagt hatte, aber war ihm nicht wirklich böse. Alle anderen benahmen sich als wäre nichts wirklich aufregendes passiert und schlossen Cas ohne großes Aufhebens in die Gruppe ein, wofür ihnen Dean ehrlich dankbar war. Und so verbrachten Dean und Cas den Abend im Kreis von Jo, Ash, Pam, Chuck, Meg - die Dean zwar nicht sonderlich leiden konnte, die sich aber ganz gut mit Cas verstand, also konnte er darüber hinwegsehen - und Benny, der Deans Outing nur mit dem heben seiner Bierflasche zur Kenntnis nahm und ihm zuzwinkerte. Als es spät wurde, behauptete Pam zwischen zwei Tequila Shots dass sie es schon immer geahnt hatte, dass Dean nur kompensiert hätte mit den ganzen Mädels und Dean hatte ihr nicht wirklich böse sein können, dafür war er selbst schon viel zu betrunken gewesen und außerdem hatte sie einfach zu witzig ausgesehen, wie sie da auf dem Boden saß und mit dem Salzstreuer herumfuchtelte.

Cas hatte auch ordentlich was weggetrunken gehabt, und wieder einmal war Dean erstaunt gewesen, wie viel Cas doch tatsächlich vertrug.

Den ganzen Abend über hatte Dean zwar die Blicke auf sich gespürt und das Tuscheln gehört, aber Cas hatte ihn so glücklich angeschaut gehabt, dass es ihn nicht wirklich weiter gestört hatte.

Als sich die Party langsam aufgelöst hatte, hatte Benny ihn mit einem mehr als nur verurteilenden Blick gestraft, als Dean versucht hatte, seine Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche herauszuzerren und fast an ein paar losen Fäden seiner Hose gescheitert wäre, die den Schlüsselring aus reiner Boshaftigkeit einfach nicht loslassen wollten.

 

„Hm, Dean, sorry, man, aber ich lass dich jetzt nicht mehr fahren, mein Guter“ hatte er gebrummt und ihm die Schlüssel abgenommen.

 

„Aber, Benny …“ hatte Dean leicht lallend protestiert, „wie sollen wir denn jetzt heimkommen?“

 

„Keine Sorge, Bruder, ich fahre euch, hatte nur zwei Bier, und ich glaub ich hab meinen Führerschein schon ein bisschen länger als du“ meinte Benny mit einem Zwinkern.

 

„Außerdem wirst du dich wahrscheinlich auf der Rückfahrt um Cas kümmern wollen, der scheint mir auch nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern“ lachte er.

 

„Danke, man, du bist echt der beste. Aber wenn du meinem Baby auch nur blöd kommst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun“

 

Dean schwankte beim Aufstehen und hielt sich an Jo fest, die daraufhin umfiel und kichernd auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Ein Joint von den älteren Jungs war bei ihnen auch mal rumgegangen, erinnerte sich Dean.

 

„Cas, alles okay? Komm, wir fahren heim“

 

Dean half Cas auf die Füße und schlang einen Arm um seine Taille. Cas hielt sich sofort an Deans Schulter fest und streckte sich hoch zu seinem Ohr:

 

„Dean, wenn wir heimkommen, dann bedanke ich mich bei dir noch mal ordentlich“ nuschelte Cas und Dean wurden die Ohren warm, aber musste trotzdem grinsen.

 

„Ja? Gut, dann lass uns mal ein bisschen beeilen“ flüsterte er zurück, und Jo, die neben ihren Füßen mit Gesicht auf dem Boden lag, stöhnte „Ohgott, Jungs, ich kann jedes Wort hören“ bevor sie ungehalten kicherte.

 

Benny fuhr sie sicher Heim und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Ist eh nicht weit zu mir nach Hause von hier aus, keine Sorge, ich lass mich nicht ansprechen“ bevor er pfeifend in die frühen Morgenstunden entschwand.

 

Dean und Cas halfen sich gegenseitig die Treppen hoch und waren fast schon zu müde, um sich ihrer Hosen zu entledigen. Als sie endlich im Bett lagen, und das Zimmer um sie beide anfing zu rotieren, drehten sie sich einander zu und verschränkten beide Hände, die Beine umschlungen und die Füße kalt, die Augen des anderen jeweils ihr Anker im verschwommenen, drehenden Halbdunkel; einmal blau und einmal grün.

 

„Dean“

 

„Hmm, Cas“

 

„Danke“ flüsterte Cas

 

„Für was?“ murmelte Dean

 

„Für das heute. Und für dich. Es bedeutet mir viel“

 

Dean schloss die Augen, und er lächelte leise.

 

„Nadann. Bitteschön, Cas. Für dich gern“

 

Cas küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen und Dean konnte ihn lächeln spüren.

 

„Danke auch, für dich, Cas“ murmelte Dean als ihm die Augen zufielen, aber platzierte noch einen Kuss auf Cas‘ Nasenspitze, bevor er hinüber in den Schlaf glitt.

 

Cas lächelte und wunderte sich, dass ihm das Gefühl von Glück nicht in gewaltigen, goldenen Wellen aus dem Körper schwappte, er konnte es kaum in seiner Brust behalten, so mächtig fühlte es sich an. Und dann dachte er sich noch, bevor er auch von Schlaf umfangen wurde, dass er vielleicht doch nichts hätte rauchen sollen, bei solchen Gedanken. Doch dann war auch er weg, sicher und warm in Deans Armen, und für ihn gab es keinen schöneren Platz auf der Welt, also war der Gedanke vielleicht doch nicht ganz so verrückt gewesen.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wachte vor Cas auf. Sein Mund war mehr als nur trocken und in seinem Kopf hämmerte es wie in einer Schmiede. Er stöhnte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sein Arm war eingeschlafen. Na super. Cas schlief immer noch tief und fest, den Kopf gemütlich auf Deans Arm platziert wo er ihm das Blut abklemmte . Er stöhnte nochmal auf, bevor er seinen Arm vorsichtig unter dem Kopf seines - ja, seines Freundes hervor zog und versuchte, wieder Leben hinein zu schütteln, während er verschlafen ins Bad tappte. Erst mal was gegen Kopfschmerzen. Dean kramte in dem Schränkchen hinter dem Spiegel rum bis er die Schmerzmittel fand. Und Zähneputzen, den Geschmack von Tequila wollte er nicht umbedingt bis zum Frühstück behalten. Dean stützte sich auf das Waschbecken und wäre fast umgefallen, als sein Arm nachgab und sich damit als noch nicht ganz gehorsam erwies.

Wow. Sie hatten es wirklich getan. Sie waren zusammen auf die Party gegangen. Und es war nicht in einer Apokalypse geendet.

Eine Mischung aus Aufregung und Katerübelkeit machte sich in seinem Magen breit als er sich die Zahnbürste in den Mund steckte und sein Spiegelbild angrinste.

“Dean?” kam es schwach durch die angelehnte Tür aus dem Gewühl von Bettdecken und Kissen.

“Ich bin im Bad!”

Er hörte tapsen und dann stand ein verschlafener, sich die Augen reibender Cas im Türrahmen.

“Na, Sonnenschein? Hast du ‘nen schönen Kater?” zog ihn Dean um seine Zahnbürste herum auf und stupste Cas sanft in den Bauch.

“Kein Wort. Wasser.” stöhnte Cas und beugte sich über das Waschbecken.

Dean versorgte Cas auch mit Kopfschmerztabletten und schob ihn mit sich unter die Dusche, wo sie sich noch halb verschlafen gegenseitig den Gestank von Alkohol und Rauch aus den Haaren wuschen, und vielleicht ein wenig länger unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl standen, als nötig, aber Dean konnte sich einfach nicht von dem Anblick der Wasserperlen auf Cas’ Haut losreißen. Frisch geduscht und wieder einigermaßen human, ließen sie sich zurück ins Bett fallen.

“Cas”

“Hmm, Dean” Cas’ Augen waren schon wieder geschlossen, es war schließlich noch nicht einmal Mittag und ein paar Stunden Schlaf mehr wären nicht ganz unwillkommen.

“Ich … “ Dean verlor sich im Anblick seines Freundes, der mit noch feuchten Haaren und seinem T-Shirt in seinem Bett lag. Wie waren ihm vorher nie diese verdammt langen, dunklen Wimpern aufgefallen? Der vorherige Abend kam ihm vor wie ein Traum. Cas hatte so gut ausgesehen. Und er gehörte nur ihm. Und jetzt wusste es auch jeder. 

Dean vergrub seine Nase in Cas’ Nacken und sog den Geruch seines eigenen Showergels ein, aber gottseidank konnte er darunter noch Cas’ ganz eigenen Duft ausmachen. Er schlang einen Arm um Cas’ Taille und zog ihn noch weiter an sich heran.

“Ich fasse es nicht dass wir das wirklich gemacht haben gestern” murmelte Dean in Cas’ Hals und küsste sich den Weg hoch bis kurz unter sein Ohr, seine Stimme voll ehrlichen Erstaunens über sich selbst.

Cas lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.

“Ich auch nicht, Dean.”

“Jetzt weiß jeder dass du nur mir gehörst” flüsterte Dean und biss leicht in die weiche Haut unter seinem Mund.

Cas erschauerte.

“Hmm, nur deins … und du, du … “ Cas schweifte ab und nach ein paar Sekunden Schweigens stützte Dean sich auf seinen Ellenbogen auf um Cas’ Gesicht zu sehen.

“Und ich gehöre zu dir. Nur zu dir.” beendete Dean den Satz mit einem Stirnrunzeln, “Oder?”

Cas öffnete ein Auge, schaute Dean mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an während er anfing, auf der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

“Ja?” flüsterte er endlich.

Deans Brust zog sich zusammen, als er realisierte, dass Cas, sogar nach dem gestrigen Abend, immer noch so unsicher war. Aber wer konnte es ihm verübeln. Dean war nicht gerade für seine Beziehungstauglichkeit bekannt.

Dean schaute Cas an, schaute ihn wirklich an, und sah es. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und huffte.

“Cas, schau mich an” Cas öffnete langsam sein zweites Auge, und blinzelte zu Dean herauf, der sich über ihm auf allen Vieren gekniet hatte.

“Ja. Okay? Nicht vergessen. Für dich. Ja. Ich bin deins.” Er unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem Kuss, auf die Wangen, die Stirn, die Nase, und schließlich auf den Mund.

Dean küsste sich den Weg von Cas’ Mund über seinen Kiefer herunter an die weiche Stelle unter dem Ohr, und runter den Hals, bis er zu den Schlüsselknochen kam. Wie zur Hölle konnte denn bitte alles so attraktiv sein an diesem Jungen? Sogar seine Schlüsselbeine waren sexy. Dean schob Cas’ T-Shirt hoch und küsste über die Schlüsselbeine zu Cas’ Brustwarzen hin, wo er ein bisschen mit der Zunge rumspielte, bis Cas’ ganze Brust und Arme mit Gänsehaut überzogen war und der Nippel in seinem Mund ganz steif geworden war. Mit seinen Zähnen leicht um den Nippel schaute Dean auf und grinste als er Cas mit geschlossenen Augen und offenem Mund endlich entspannt sich ihm hingebend da liegen sah. Dean fuhr mit seinen flachen Händen an Cas’ Seiten auf und ab und hinterließ eine Spur von Küssen bis an den Bund von Cas’ Boxershorts, wo sich die Bauchmuskeln unter seinen Lippen anspannten und Cas sich unruhig zu bewegen begann und dann anfing, sich aufzurichten. Dean schaute auf zu Cas, der ich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt hatte und ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn zweifelnd ansah.

“Entspann dich, man” lachte Dean und drückte Cas an den Schultern zurück auf’s Bett bevor er seine Nase in das weiche Fleisch über Cas Knie vergrub und seine Zunge langsam aufwärts zog, doch sobald er wieder in die Nähe von Cas’ Boxershorts kam, richtete dieser wieder auf und zog an Deans Armen, streckte seine Hände nach Deans Nippeln aus und fuhr mit einer Hand über seinen Oberschenkel, doch Dean entzog sich ruckartig den ungeduldigen Berührungen seines Freundes. 

“Cas. Entspann dich. Was ist denn los?”

“Aber Dean” quengelte Cas und streckte seine Hände nach dem Bund Deans Boxershorts aus, doch dieser nahm seine Hände in die seinen um sie still zu halten.

“Cas. Was ist los?” fragte Dean, jetzt ernst geworden, mit Cas’ Fingern immer noch in seinen Händen.

“Was ist denn mit dir?” nuschelte Cas, wobei er die Augen niederschlug und verlegen auf ihre Hände schaute.

“Hm?”

“Ich kann doch hier nicht einfach liegen … Dean, lass mich dir auch…” Cas errötete und öffnete und schloss seine Finger um Deans Hände.

“Cas. Doch. Du legst dich jetzt einfach hin und lässt es über dich ergehen, okay?”

“Aber-” widersprach Cas, doch Dean ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

“Nein. Du … du machst immer so viel und … lass mich … ugh, Cas. Ich will nur …” Dean wurde verlegen und drückte Cas Finger bevor er sich über ihm auf allen Vieren abstütze und sein Gesicht in Cas Nacken, in seinem Duft vergrub; es war einfach so viel leichter, wenn er nicht in diese großen blauen Augen schauen musste, dann konnte er sich manchmal sogar in Cas’ Anwesenheit konzentrieren.

“Ich möchte deinen Körper sehen.” murmelte er nach kurzem Zögern, und strich mit dem Daumen über die Beuge zwischen Cas’ Hals und Schulter.

“Du bist echt … Ich finde dich so …- Ich hab … seit wir das hier haben, noch gar nicht wirklich nur deinen … Körper …” Deans Gesicht wurde heiß. Vielleicht war es doch eine blöde Idee gewesen. Doch dann schlangen sich schüchtern Cas Arme um seinen Brustkorb, ermutigend, und Dean seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst..

“Ich will dich sehen, ich will jeden Zentimeter von dir sehen, alles, ganz genau, und, du … Du sahst gestern so unglaublich gut aus - also, ich mein das tust du immer, aber - ich mein, bitte. Lass mich dich … lass mich das für dich tun. Bitte.” murmelte Dean während er seine Nase hinter Cas’ Ohr drückte, und einen warmen Kuss auf seinen Hals presste.

“O-Okay, Dean. Was immer du willst.” stotterte Cas mit Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, die Finger zart auf Deans Rücken.

Dean presste noch einen sanften, aber bestimmten Kuss auf Cas Lippen um ihn daran zu erinnern, liegen zu bleiben, und legte Cas vor sich auf dem Bett zurecht.

Dean fing am Hals an. Er küsste jeden Zentimeter herunter bis zu Cas Fingern, bei denen er wieder einmal staunte, wie filigran und doch kräftig diese waren, und wiederholte das gleiche am anderen Arm, bevor er sich zu Cas Knöcheln herabbeugte, was ihm ein unruhiges herumschieben Cas’ bescherte, welchen er mit einem firmen, beruhigenden Griff an die Taille still halten hieß, bevor er sich den Weg von den starken, langgezogenen Läufer-Waden über die Oberschenkel entlangküsste, wobei ihn die dunklen Haare an Cas Beinen an der Nase und den Lippen kitzelten, was Dean aber nach kurzer Zeit gar nicht mehr störte, er war so versunken in der Welt, die aus weicher Haut, mal weicheren, mal muskuläreren Partien, den feinen Härchen und dem, ohgott, dem Duft. Nach einiger Zeit fing Cas an sich mehr und mehr zu entspannen, und als Dean, nachdem er die Seiten Cas’ Brustkorbes herabgeküsst und geleckt hatte, endlich bei dessen Hüftknochen angekommen war, lagen Cas’ Hände sich lose öffnend und schließen neben ihm, der Mund leicht geöffnet und die Augen halb geschlossen unter den dunklen Wimpern. Dean schob seine beiden Daumen unter den Bund der Boxershorts und fuhr das unwiderstehliche V mit seinen Fingern nach, bis Cas leise aufstöhnte.

Dean konnte gar nicht fassen, wie schön Cas war, wie er so da lag, jegliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper geküsst, so entspannt, so … sicher. 

Dean dämmerte es langsam dass Cas sich zwar um ihm herum schon immer am sichersten gefühlt hatte, aber trotzdem immer auf der Hut gewesen war, immer ein letzten Schutzwall um sich gebaut hatte.

Dean tat es beinahe körperlich weh, daran zu denken. 

Er konnte Cas vertrauen, das wusste er, er wusste es einfach. Und das musste was heißen. Denn man vertraut nur der Familie. Aber Cas ...  
Doch Cas konnte Dean noch nicht vertrauen, aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
Dean ließ seine Stirn auf Cas unterem Bauch ruhen und schob beide Arme unter seinem Rücken hindurch, um Cas ganz umschlungen zu halten, bevor er seine Lippen auf den schmalen Streifen Haare presste, der in Cas Boxershorts verschwand, und spürte die Bauchmuskeln unter seinen Lippen erschaudern.

“Cas” flüsterte Dean, beide Hände an Cas’ Seiten.

“Hmmm” summte Cas zurück.

“Cas, ich … ich … “

“Hmm, Dean, was ist los? Willst du nicht weitermachen?” fragte Cas mit einer verständnisvollen Stimme.

Dean verdrehte seine Augen über sich selbst. Also, Winchester, du kannst ja schon ein paar Dinge, aber Wörter und Sätze in Verbindung mit Gefühlen - Fehlanzeige. Dann musste Dean Cas eben zeigen, wie froh er war, dass er ihn hatte, ihn anfassen durfte, küssen durfte, ihm vertrauen durfte, das konnte er so eh viel besser.

Also schob er Cas’ Boxershorts herunter und betrachtete erst einmal was sich vor ihm erhob, endlich von Stoff befreit. Er hatte sich mittlerweile mehr oder weniger an den Anblick gewöhnt gehabt, aber es war immer noch ein etwas merkwürdiges Gefühl, einen Penis anstelle einer Vagina vor sich zu haben. Aber im Großen und Ganzen machte Dean es nicht groß was aus. Es war einfach was anderes, nicht minder gut. Er mochte seinen eigenen Penis sehr gern, und dann musste Cas’ Penis ja eigentlich wirklich außerordentlich sein, oder?   
Cas hatte versucht gehabt, Dean zu blasen, aber Dean hatte sich noch nicht wirklich bereit gefühlt gehabt. Und jetzt waren sie in dieser Situation, und Dean war fast etwas aufgeregt, als er vorsichtig seine Zungenspitze herausstreckte und die Basis zaghaft berührte. Cas erschauderte am ganzen Körper. Er war warm, sehr warm, und erstaunlich hart, aber mit weicher, ach so weicher Haut. Und Cas roch … gut. Eigen gut. Dean fasste etwas Mut und leckte einen Streifen an der Unterseite Cas’ Schwanzes entlang, bis zu dessen Spitze, wo sich schon klare Flüssigkeit gesammelt hatte und langsam herabperlte. Es schmeckte leicht salzig und hatte einen starken Eigengeschmack, vor dem Dean erst zurückzuckte, dann aber ganz aufleckte. Cas Hände hoben sich und wanden sich in Dean’s kurze Haare, verzweifelt nach Halt suchend. 

“Oh - oh, Dean” stöhnte Cas und hob seine Hüften leicht an. Offenbar war das, was er tat, nict komplett falsch.

Dean grinste und leckte sich um Cas’ gesamten Schwanz, fühlte Cas’ Blut unter seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen pulsieren, und betrachtete das Ergebnis mit nicht wenig stolz. Cas Penis war rot, und hart und sehr, sehr feucht. Und Cas war jetzt schon ein Wrack, er atmete schwerund schnell, seine Haut war mit einem Film Schweiß bedeckt und er fuhr mit seinen Händen immer und immer wieder unkontrolliert durch Deans Haare. 

“Dean, w-wenn du das nicht machen willst, d-das ist echt ok - ohgott!” stöhnte Cas als Dean ihn nicht ausreden ließ und stattdessen er seine Lippen um den Kopf Cas’ Schwanzes schloss und sie mit seiner Zunge liebkoste.

“Halt die Klappe, Cas, und entspann dich, ich sag’s nicht noch einmal” flüsterte Dean mit einem Grinsen und nahm Cas so weit es ging in den Mund, Cas stöhnte auf, krallte sich mit einer Hand in Deans Schulter, und als Dean begann, seinen Kopf langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen, und mit seiner Zunge an Cas’ Penis rumzuspielen, stöhnte Cas und war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, zusammenhängende Sätze zu formulieren.

“Dean - ich … oh, ja, Dean - ah”

Cas Hüfte stieß nach oben und Dean würgte, als ihn sein Schwanz tief im Rachen traf, beherrschte sich aber und fixierte Cas an seinen Beckenknochen auf dem Bett.

“Oh, ohgott, sorry Dean, ich wollte nicht, ohgott, es tut mir so-”

Dean hatte nach dem ersten Schock langsam Cas’ Schwanz wieder in seinen Mund geschoben, und seinen Kopf weiter und weiter hinabgesenkt, bis Cas wieder gegen seinen Rachen stieß, doch Dean war vorbereitet und konnte seinen Würgereiz kontrollieren. Ihm lief der Speichel das Kinn runter, seine Lippen taten weh und er spürte, wie sich ein Muskelkater in seiner Zunge und Kiefer breit machte, aber das alles störte ihn kaum bei den Geräuschen die Cas machte und dem Gefühl, so etwas großes, hartes und heißes in seinem Mund zu haben, völlig ihm ausgeliefert.  
Cas’ Bauchmuskeln zitterten, und Dean ließ ihn vorsichtig zustoßen, gegen seinen Rachen.

“Ohgott Dean, das ist das Beste - oh - Dean - ich glaube, ich -” Cas stotterte und hielt sich verzweifelt an Deans Schultern fest, die andere Hand fest in seinen Haaren, Dean in seiner Position fixierend, doch als Dean um ihn herum aus Reflex schluckte, flogen Cas Augen auf und sein Becken schnellte nach oben, brachte seinen Schwanz noch tiefer, und er kam mit einem fast schon animalischen, tiefen Stöhnen Deans Hals hinunter. Dean blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu schlucken, und diesmal hätte er sich tatsächlich fast übergeben. In diesem Augenblick verstand er zum ersten Mal wieso die Mädchen mit denen er vorher was hatte nie so begeistert waren vom Schlucken. Sein Hals brannte und Tränen waren ihm über die Wangen gelaufen. Dean griff schnell nach der Wasserflasche neben seinem Bett und versuchte, den Geschmack wegzuspülen, als Cas sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er sich schlagartig aufsetzte und Dean kannte diesen Blick schon.

“Nein, nein, Cas, alles in Ordnung” krächzte er und bemerkte dass seine Stimmbänder etwas angeschlagen worden waren.

“Wehe du entschuldigst dich jetzt” setzte er hinterher als Cas mit großen, schuldbewussten Augen den Mund aufmachte. Dean lächelte verschmitzt.

“War vielleicht etwas viel auf einmal für’s erste Mal ausprobieren, aber hey” Dean kuschelte sich zurück zu Cas ins Bett, “Wenigstens hab ich es jetzt mal ausprobiert. Ich hoffe ich war nicht zu schlecht”

Cas starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

“Schlecht?” brachte er endlich heraus, seine Stimme immer noch tief und rau von der Erregung, bevor sich langsam ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, und er seine Arme fest um Dean schlang.

“Dean, das war… phänomenal. Danke. Danke. Danke dass ich dich hab, dass es dich gibt. Danke für alles” Cas vergrub sein Gesicht in Deans Halsbeuge.

“Na gott sei Dank, und - gern geschehen, Cas.” lachte Dean und bemerkte endlich seine eigene Erektion, die er komplett ignoriert hatte, und die mittlerweile drohte, seine Boxershorts zu zerreißen, also drückte er sie gegen Cas Bauch, der erst zusammenzuckte und dann mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu Dean herauf sah, bevor seine Hände in Deans Shorts verschwanden.

Cas ließ Dean Sterne sehen, und Dean war sich sicher, dass er selten in seinem Leben so gut, nein, so schön gekommen war. Dankbarer Cas war wirklich enthusiastisch, und Dean, wie er so in seinem Bett zwischen verkrumpelten Bettlaken schwitzend und keuchend neben Cas lag, konnte sich nicht erinnern, so glücklich gewesen zu sein, bevor Cas sich so in seinem Leben breit gemacht hatte. Er drückte einen Kuss an Cas’ verschwitzten Haaransatz und zog ihn noch dichter zu sich heran.

“Meins” flüsterte er,

“Meins”


End file.
